The interception area of an interception system depends on the arrangement of radar devices and launchers, and peripheral landform. Therefore, it is important to arrange the launchers according to the interception area for the purpose of sufficient exercise of interception performance.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an air defense system in which air defense capabilities are deployed according to priorities set to air defense arias allocated to the launchers. Specifically, to detect a target in the area with a high priority more quickly than another area, the number of pulses of a laser sensor in the area with the high priority is increased more than that of the other area.
Patent Literature 2 discloses an air defense system in which an interception area is displayed three-dimensionally in a launcher. The launcher has map data in a deployed area, and calculates and displays the interception area three-dimensionally based on the map data.
Patent Literature 3 discloses a display system in which a flight route of an aircraft can be recognized visually by an intuitive operation. In the display system, the flight route can be set and displayed intuitively by using AR technique.